


Oh, Jonny Oh

by creampuffer



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sex, and ugly o face, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Jonny start hooking up. Patrick notices something interesting about Jonny's O face<br/>(Or, 5 times Patrick thought Jonny's O face was ugly and 1 time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Jonny Oh

**Author's Note:**

> so. um. this is all rachel's fault? she happened to tweet me about jonny's derp face and how it's totally the face he makes when he comes aaaaaaaand i took it upon myself to write the thing. tbf, she's responsible for all the AUs i have half written in my head/on paper. damn her.
> 
> (let's pretend this takes place back when the boys roomed together on the road)  
> ALSO  
> in case you need a [visual](http://i.imgur.com/ABl9SY9.png)

1.

The first time he’d hooked up with Jonny had been a product of too much alcohol. They’d lost to the Blues, the fucking _Blues_ , after some sloppy playing. And what better way to commiserate than to go to a local bar and get sloppy drunk to drown their sorrows, right?

Somehow, on the way from the bar to the hotel, chirping Jonny had turned into arguing. Their cabbie had kept looking back at them in the mirror to make sure they didn’t break out into an actual fight and was only too happy to see them leave. The generous tip Jonny left probably didn’t hurt any, either.

Patrick had thought it was gonna get physical when Jonny slammed him up against their closed hotel door. They were both breathing hard from shouting, glaring each other down and then -

And then things _did_ get physical. They were kissing and Patrick didn’t know who’d started it. All he knew was Jonny could fucking kiss; filthy and deep as his whole body pressed against Patrick.

He moaned and pushed his hips up against Jonny, felt how hard he was and, “fuck, Jonny. _Fuck_.”

Jonny pulled back enough to smile, lips all loose from booze. “That what you want, Kaner?” His hands were at Patrick’s waist, fingers slipping down under the waist of his pants and boxers. Patrick groaned long and low.

“Yeah. Get my dick out. Fuckin _touch_ me.”

Patrick’s pants were around his ankles so fast he barely knew Jonny’d moved. And then Jonny’s hand, his fucking _hand,_ was on Patrick’s dick, fingers wrapped around him and slowly working him over.

“Like it?” Jonny asked.

Patrick nodded.

“And me, too?”

Patrick didn’t understand at first, too focused on how good it felt to have Jonny jack him faster and faster.

“Kaner, _touch me too_ , you asshole.”

He nodded again, got Jonny’s jeans undone and managed to pull his cock out enough to start stroking. Jonny made the hottest fucking noises whenever Patrick rubbed his thumb over the head. He kept at it, watching the way his hand looked on Jonny’s dick. Only, then he couldn’t help looking over at Jonny's hand. At the way his cock disappeared into Jonny’s _fist_. And Jonny was, like, sucking at Patrick’s neck, giving him sharp little bites that had Patrick thrusting hard into Jonny’s hand until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came all over it.

“Holy shit.”

Jonny’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at his hand covered in Patrick’s spunk. His whole body went tight and he was swearing as he tipped his head back.

Patrick looked up at him, wanted to see his face and -

Then wished he hadn’t. Because Jonny had the...weirdest fucking expression on his face. Like, crazy eyes times ten and his mouth all hanging open but curled up on one side and...

Jonny’s O face was fucking ugly, _holy shit_.

 

2.

The next time they hooked up they’d been drinking again - surprise surprise. This time it was to celebrate a win. All the boys were out drinking too much. Even Jonny. Patrick had lost count of how many shots he’d taken. But it was okay because they fucking deserved it after the game they’d played.

Patrick laughed as Jonny stood up on shaky legs, goofy smile turned on the team.

“There’s nothing better than winning, am I right boys?”

People were cheering, so Patrick almost missed Shawzy’s awkward, “yeah, except maybe getting laid.”

“Aw,” Sharpie wrapped an arm around Shaws shoulders. “Balls getting a little too blue to handle, huh man?”

“Shut the fuck up, dick. Winning’s great but, ya know. Regular sex with my girl is pretty fucking fabulous, too.”

Their table started laughing, Patrick included. But Jonny, well. Jonny was fucking smirking at Patrick the entire time.

So Patrick couldn’t be blamed for saying, “mm, only thing that could make this night better would be getting my nut off.”

Jonny’s eyes went dark as they roamed down Patrick’s body. He jerked his head back in the direction of - holy shit - the bathroom and excused himself from the group.

Patrick waited maybe a minute before he just couldn’t hold off any longer because, _Jesus fucking Christ_. Jonny had seriously just propositioned Patrick for sex. In public. Hell yeah. Patrick was fucking _eager_. He didn’t even bother with an excuse, just got up and left.

When he walked into the bathroom he didn’t see Jonny. But then hands shot out of a previously closed stall and pulled him in. They were kissing before Jonny had even closed the stall door, too much tongue and teeth but shit it was good. And Patrick could feel the hard line of Jonny’s cock against him. He wanted to touch it, taste it. So he sank to his knees.

“Christ,” Jonny managed to choke out. “Kaner.”

All Pat could respond with was, “yeah,” as he got Jonny’s dick out.

Patrick wanted to sit there and stare at Jonny. Fuck, he was like a work of art, swear to God. But they didn’t have the time. Anyone could come in at any moment. Could see Patrick on his knees, Jonny’s legs braced around them. And know exactly what was going on.

Which...God, that was hot.

He scrambled at the fly of his jeans, pulled himself out and started stroking as he licked up Jonny’s cock. Jonny hit his head against the door hard enough to shake the whole fucking stall.

Fucking hottest thing _ever_.

Pat opened his mouth and sucked Jonny down. He could taste the way Jonny’s cock was leaking precome, started stroking himself faster because _fuck_ it was too good. And Jonny wasn’t being quiet at all - low moans that had Pat sucking harder, deeper, until he could barely breathe.

Jonny, fucking asshole that he was, opened his mouth and said, “you gonna take it all, Kaner?”

And just like that Patrick was gone, come spraying the ground in front of him and dribbling over his hand and probably his pants, but who _cared_.

Jonny gasped, got both hands in Patrick’s hair, held his head still and came.

Patrick looked up, eyes a little sleepy from coming already. But Jonny’s face, man. Patrick’s eyes went wide at Jonny’s ugly O face. And then he was choking because he’d forgotten to swallow and Jonny was laughing, weird expression gone as he hauled Patrick up to help clean him off.

Okay.

Whatever.

3.

So Patrick and Jonny were hooking up now. That was a thing they were officially doing apparently. Yeah, they’d been drunk both times but they still remembered it all the next morning. And Jonny wasn’t acting weird about it, like pretending it was no big deal or something.

So.

But Pat couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jonny looked when coming. Maybe it just seemed weirder because he was drunk at the time; remembering it wrong. Or maybe it was because Jonny was drunk, like his face didn’t normally do that.

Either way, Patrick had to find out.

Jonny had just stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him, with a towel wrapped low on his hips. He was at the sink about to brush his teeth and Patrick was caught up in staring at his face in the reflection. He was beautiful, really, so intense yet also oddly soft. Sometimes Patrick wondered what Jonny saw in him.

When Jonny caught Pat’s stare in the mirror, though, Pat began wondering about something else. Like how this could be the perfect moment to find out what a sober sexed up Jonny looked like.

“Have you ever watched yourself while you jerked off?”

Jonny’s lips curled down into his confused frown. “What.”

“I mean, more than just staring down at your hand. LIke, watched yourself in a mirror?”

“Have you?” Jonny asked as he turned to face Patrick.

“Of course I have.”  
Jonny rolled his eyes. But he was also smiling. It was his _I think Kaner is a douche, but still kind of endearing_ look.

“Why am I not surprised, you narcissist.”

“Hey! I’m hurt.”

Jonny just laughed as he turned back around to face the sink.

Patrick stood up. “Everyone should do it at least once, just to see. Know what I mean?” And, feeling bold, Patrick walked up behind Jonny and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Kaner -”

“Yes?” Pat’s hands tugged at the towel. Jonny’s immediately stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“But we have a game tomorrow.”

“So? You could do to let off a little steam, Tazer.”

Jonny huffed that little snort that meant _you’re an idiot but you’re not wrong_ and let go of Pat’s hands.

The towel fell.

Jonny was already starting to chub up and Patrick couldn’t resist the leer he threw over Jonny’s shoulder. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up.”

Before Jonny could manage to roll his eyes again, Patrick wrapped his hand around Jonny’s dick and started tugging and pulling. He liked the way Jonny’s cock felt in his hand, the way it hardened because of Patrick’s touch. And he told Jonny so.

“Feels good, Pat.”

Patrick nodded. Drunk Jonny seemed to be more vocal, but that was okay because sober Jonny was fucking gorgeous standing in front of him. His eyes were glued on Patrick; dark, a little scary as he kept his focus. It left Patrick feeling too exposed. Like Jonny was seeing something Pat wasn’t even sure was there. But he liked it, stroked Jonny faster at the feel of Jonny’s gaze on him.

“You’re supposed to watch yourself.”

Jonny made a weird noise. Pat would call it self conscious if he didn’t know Jonny knew how good he looked. Except, Jonny had said he’d never done this. So maybe it was weird for him. Maybe he needed some encouragement.

“Look at yourself, Jonny.”

When Jonny’s eyes darted away, Patrick stopped the movements of his hand, instead gripping Jonny hard at the base of his cock.

“Fucking _look_ at yourself.” And he waited until Jonny obeyed.

Patrick would think Jonny’s eyes were closed if he couldn’t track the movements behind Jonny’s lids, in time with Patrick’s slow strokes. It was mesmerizing, how into it Jonny was. His hands at his sides kept clenching and the muscles in his thighs flexing as he shifted his weight back and forth into Pat’s grip.

Patrick was definitely affected by it all. He was hard in his boxers, wanted to do something about it, too. He had one hand on Jonny’s dick and the other had found its way to Jonny’s chest, stroking and pinching as Jonny sighed and gasped. So Pat settled for pressing in closer. Which, huh, was actually pretty fucking great. Especially when Jonny pushed back against him, his eyes squeezing shut for just a moment as Patrick ground in close.

“You should,” Jonny started, then sucked in a quick breath as Patrick licked at his neck. “Here.”

Jonny reached behind him and tugged at Pat’s boxers. The angle was wrong, too awkward for Jonny to actually pull them off, so Patrick stepped away to do it himself. Jonny looked lost standing there naked, hard and flushed from his cheeks to his chest. His eyes kept darting from Patrick to himself - from dick to face - like he didn’t quite trust the reflection there.

“Pat,” he asked at last.

“Sorry, just really like looking at you.”

And this time when he stepped up behind Jonny, his cock pushed against Jonny’s ass, skin to skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed out against Jonny’s right shoulder blade. “Your ass, Jonny. It’s fucking perfect.”

He thrust against it, felt the way his dick slid along the crease. And Jonny loved it, moaning and tilting his head back, arching his back to push his ass out more, make it easier for Patrick to rub against. All the while Pat’s hand was on Jonny’s cock, working it hard, a little dry, just the way Jonny liked it.

“Fuck, Jonny, I wanna get inside you. Just like this.” The words came out of his mouth without him even thinking.

“You can.”

Patrick pulled back some, in surprise, but came back at Jonny’s whine. He thrust down more, until the head of his cock nudged against Jonny’s balls. He felt the sticky trail of precome he left there.

“Wanna spread you wide, hold you open so i can fuck myself inside you. _Jonny_.”

Patrick’s hips pumped faster, his cock almost hurting as he kept going. And Jonny, Jonny was panting, hands gripping the counter; arms taught, bracing his weight.

“Do it,” he said, eyes locked on Patrick through the mirror.

“Can’t stop, Jonny. Can’t take my hands off you. I wanna make you come, watch you when you shoot. Want you to _see_ it.”

And shit, he’d kind of forgotten the purpose of this, hadn’t he? He was so caught up, just wanted to bring off Jonny and come too.

“Oh god, Jonny, come on. Fucking do it or I’m gonna come all over your ass.”

Jonny moaned, this high, tight noise. Like it hurt. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , Pat. Do it.”

“Oh, you want me to get you all dirty? Shit, that’s so fucking hot, Jonny. But you first, come _on_.”

Patrick brought his left hand back enough to pull at one of Jonny’s cheeks, spread him enough that Patrick could slip his cock in deeper, the head of his cock rubbing at Jonny’s hole. And Jonny all but fucking screamed.

Patrick looked up at his face. In time to see the snarl of his lips and the way his eyes crossed, and...oh shit, there it was. Ugly O face - this time looking like he smelled something bad.

Yet, it didn’t stop Pat from holding Jonny back against him, grinding in and pulling back just enough to come all over the top of Jonny’s ass.

Huh.

4.

They’d never done this before - hadn’t had the luxury until now - and Patrick couldn’t get over how fucking good it felt. He’d never known he’d like this, the two of them naked, Jonny on top and pressing all his weight into Patrick so their cocks rubbed together every time Jonny moved.

Patrick felt smothered, but in a good way, and the only reason he could barely breathe was because Jonny was kissing him so hard and Patrick was so close.

“Can you come like this,” he asked Jonny. Because he wanted Jonny to enjoy this just as much.

Jonny nodded but stayed silent, eyes fixed on Patrick’s. They were wide and dazed like he couldn’t believe how good it felt to have sweat pool between them as they rutted together.

“Good, because I’m gonna -” Patrick cut off with a moan. He grabbed Jonny’s ass, pulled him in as tight as possible.

Jonny moved back just enough so he could watch as Patrick came between them. He brought a hand to Pat’s chest, trailed a finger through the mess there. For a second Patrick thought Jonny was going to lick it up. Instead, Jonny got his hand coated in Patrick’s spunk and used it to jerk himself off until he came all over Patrick’s chest too.

The sight was so hot Patrick almost missed Jonny’s face. Almost, but not quite. Because there it was. Ugly as ever. Luckily Patrick was too blissed out to care.

5.

Jonny was over, the two of them waiting for their food to be delivered, when Jonny blurted, “I want to fuck you,” just like that.

So, naturally that’s when the food arrived. Patrick waited until he’d paid for the food, sent the delivery guy away and securely locked the door before finally responding.

“Okay.”

\--

Since they’d started hooking up, Patrick had spent a lot of nights away from Jonny with his fingers up his ass. All in preps for tonight. Because he knew it would happen and he wanted to be ready. Of course, a couple fingers was nowhere near the same as Jonny’s dick - a fact he was fast learning as Jonny started pressing inside.

They’d started with Patrick on his back, Jonny in between his legs, three fingers fucking him open. It felt really good. So good Patrick was practically begging for more. But when Jonny pulled his fingers out and started pushing his dick in, Patrick tensed up because _ow_.

“Ow.”

“It hurts?”

Patrick wanted to respond with some sarcastic remark but Jonny looked so upset. He didn’t know if it was because Jonny had had to stop or because he’d hurt Patrick. Either way.

“It’s okay. Let’s try it this way.”

He rolled over onto his hands and knees and waited. And waited.

And _waited_.

“You gonna fuck me or what?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Pat,” he heard from behind him.

“Please, your dick isn’t _that_ big.”

It made Jonny laugh a little, shuffle closer. He pushed a couple fingers inside Patrick’s ass, just enough to have him working against Jonny’s hand.

“Come on, Jonny.”

This time, when Jonny pushed in - so agonizingly slow - Patrick could feel it, the pressure as the head of Jonny’s cock pushed past resistance. This time, though, it didn’t hurt. And soon Jonny was moving inside him, long fluid strokes with Patrick arching his back to meet every single thrust.

His cock was hard, hanging heavy between his legs, and starting to rub against the mattress as Jonny fucked down into him harder and harder.

“Oh fuck, Pat. _Pat_.”

Jonny’s hands gripped Patrick’s hips tight, fingers biting at his flesh. He’d leave bruises there, for sure. The thought made Patrick close his eyes and grab at the sheets bunched around him.

“You’re so tight, Pat, oh my _God_.”

“Jonny, please,” he begged.

Jonny cursed as he sped up. He curled around Patrick, his chest sticking to Patrick’s back as he leaned up to kiss him. The angle was bad, hurt Pat’s neck, but he didn’t even fucking care. He licked at Jonny’s mouth, bit at his lips and sucked on his tongue. Until Jonny was bucking into Patrick frantically.

“Pat,” Jonny breathed out as soon as he tore his mouth away. “I can’t - I’m gonna -”

Jonny whined out and Pat turned his head to look, in time to see Jonny’s face contort. He looked like he was in pain, his brow furrowed and mouth twisted up. He slammed into Patrick one more time and, with a groan, came. 

“Sorry,” he gasped wetly in Pat’s ear.

But Pat was barely listening. He had his hand around his own dick and was pulling himself off so hard it should’ve hurt. Just, something. _Something_ about Jonny fucking apologizing about coming too soon was so goddamn hot and God.

Patrick came before Jonny had time to pull out and get his hands on him.

A fact Jonny bitched about the rest of the night. “So fucking _impatient_ , Patrick.”

+1.

He said Patrick’s name like a prayer or something, so fucking _reverent_ as he looked up at him. Jonny’d asked for it this way, face to face so he could really watch Patrick fuck him. And God, the way he looked right now, blissed out as Patrick hovered over him, pushed inside and held still as Jonny got used to the fullness.

It was a lot, too much and part of Patrick wanted to close his eyes. Too intense as Jonny’s eyes drank him up.

“You can move,” Jonny whispered. His hand was on Patrick’s cheek, cradling his face; so _gentle_. And Patrick didn’t want to break the spell as he rolled his hips, pushed and pulled.

He’d never felt this way before, not with any of the other people he’d fucked. With Jonny everything was different. It was more than hook ups with him. And though the realization should have scared Pat, it didn’t.

He leaned down to kiss Jonny’s slack mouth, let his hands travel down Jonny’s chest - down, down until he felt the sticky mess of precome Jonny’s cock was leaking all over his lower stomach. Patrick wanted to ask if it felt good, if Jonny liked getting fucked. But Jonny was so hard he didn’t need to. And when Patrick looked at Jonny’s face again, he saw something he’d missed all the other times they’d been together. For all he’d noticed how unfortunate Jonny looked when he came, he’d never stopped to really see. But now, as he did, Patrick realized how familiar that face was.

Hockey, Jonny’d once told Patrick, was the most important thing to him. He fucking loved hockey. When he was out there, flying down the ice, he felt like he could really be himself. Completely. He didn’t have to worry or care about anything other than doing what he loved best. He could just lose himself out there.

The way Jonny looked on the ice was the same way he looked now. And all the times before. From the first time they’d hooked up - sloppy handjobs in the hall - to this. This...making love, Patrick realized. He felt stupid for not noticing it before.

“Jonny,” Patrick said as he sped up, took Jonny in hand and stroked in time to his movements.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted you to know before - _before_.” He had to stop talking, just for a second, to catch his breath.

“What?” It was so prissy, so impatient coming out of Jonny’s mouth. And God help Patrick, he was so completely and utterly charmed by it.

He took a deep breath and just said it. Said it before he could stop himself. “I love you.”

Jonny made a strangled noise beneath him and came. Patrick watched his face the entire time and thought about how _good_ Jonny looked like that. And came too.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [here](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [here](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph) on twitter


End file.
